eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Mikhailovna Pavlova
, known by her nickname is an ēlDLIVE officer in Criminal Investigation Department 's Division 5. Appearance Ninotchka is a tall, slim girl with long, straight black hair with bangs that reaches her thighs, and large pink eyes. She wears in her hair green leaf-like decorations on either side of her head, similar to a wreath, given to her by her mother. She usually wears her ēlDLIVE uniform, a belted short indigo dress with yellow bands around the collar and the ēlDLIVE logos on the sleeves and left side of the chest. She also wears white gloves and there is small pouch attached around her left thigh. She wears the standard white boots. On her cuffs are three yellow v's that signify her rank as a third-rank officer. After enrolling in Shirobori, she started to wear the girls' uniform: a white shirt and a red checkered skirt. Personality Ninotchka is a nice, gentle girl with good manners, as seen in her debut in Season 3 when she asks Chuuta if he was okay after Veronica ran into him. Chuuta described her as an "angel". She is always the one to try to make peace between Veronica and Misuzu Sonokata whenever they fight, and preventing Veronica from acting too rashly. However, as a space police officer, she does not hesitate in taking action to capture criminals. History Ninotchka was the older sister of her brother. Her father died during his factory work when she was young, leaving her mother and herself behind to support her sickly younger brother Dmitri, or Micha as he was mostly called. To help her mother pay Micha's hospital bills, Ninotchka decided to go out to do labour. One day when visiting her brother, she mentioned how their family has been struggling financially. Right after she left the hospital, she received news that Micha killed himself. To honor her brother, she decided to join ēlDLIVE, which was his dream. There, she became friends with Veronica Borowczyk and Misuzu Sonokata, who also joined around the same time. Plot Season 3 She first shows up with her friend and colleague Veronica, waiting in line behind Chuuta to be questioned by the Mothers personnel about Misuzu. When Chuuta accidentally bumps into Veronica, she is the one who apologized for her. She recognized his name when he was called by Dr. Isaac. Chips formally introduces her when he and Chuuta went down to Earth for their mission to protect Dr. Love. She is part of Investigation Division Team 5, along with Veronica, and there to assist with the mission. When Veronica is being blunt towards Chuuta she quickly apologizes for her and tells him that Veronica is a good person at heart. She gets flustered when Veronica teases her that she likes delicate boys like Chuuta. She pets Dolugh on the head and calls him cute, shocking him because he had never been touched by another person before. When Chuuta was surprised that Veronica calls Misuzu stupid, she explains to him that all three of them were in ēlDLIVE at the same time and therefore able to talk more freely about each other. They then head down to the restaurant to get Dr. Love's location from an informant. They first checked it out from the outside to make sure there were no threats within. Ninotchka offers Chuuta a handkerchief after he gets knocked down by Veronica for showing too much of his face in the window, and is impressed when he tells her that he had his own handmade one. She is impressed again when Chuuta and Dolugh uses SPH to create ice to freeze the bombs strapped to the restaurant patrons, which was set up by the green-haired man, who pretended to be the informant to get Dr. Love's location. After Veronica uses her SPH to kick the bombs off of the patrons, she asked everyone to gather around her and began to activate her SPH, but gets embarassed when she sees Chuuta standing behind her and asked him to turn around. Her clothes stripped off and a large green tornado protected everyone from the bombs' blast, which also destroyed the restaurant and revealed Dr. Love's location under it. She gets embarrassed again when Chuuta thanks her. When Veronica yells at Chuuta, Ninotchka scolds her. The green-haired man heads towards Dr. Love's lab, revealed by the explosion. The team follows, but they, along with the man, is stunned by what they see there: the corpse of Dr. Love on a lab table, with his chest ripped open. A bloodstained blue-haired boy, standing next to the table holding a heart in his hand, asks them what they are doing there. The green-haired man, thinking he had killed Dr. Love, tries to shoot him, but the boy uses machines to capture and seemingly kill him. Veronica and Ninotchka head down towards the boy to arrest him for murder, but Ninotchka is shocked to see that the green-haired man is still alive, because the boy did not actually kill him; he removed the remote-control SPH inside him, which had the side effect of turning the eyes of the one being controlled red. Ninotchka handcuffs the man, who has fainted from seeing Dr. Love's corpse, and discovers that he's actually an ordinary human with an SPH gun. The boy then reveals that he is in fact, the real Dr. Love. He had rejuvenated himself and the corpse was just a waste product of the process. Veronica starts to remove the handcuffs from Dr. Love's hands, but before she could finish a remote controlled SPH Ninotchka uses her SPH to pierce two large holes in Veronica's back, and send Chips flying backwards. The controlled Ninotchka states that she is happy that Dr. Love is now in a new and more healthy state and that with Dr. Love's brain the door to the "treasure" will be opened. Dr. Love wonders how Ninotchka was caught by the Remote Control SPH, since to be caught the target and the emitter need to focus on eachother. Ninotchka tells Dr. Love that she doesn't mind telling him, as long as he comes with her, but Dr. Love refuses. As a result of Dr. Love refusing, Ninotchka attacks with her SPH and destroys Dr. Love's SPH removal cannon. With her SPH Ninotchka drags Dr. Love towards her, until Chuuta uses his power to stick Dr. Love to a beam. Chuuta starts his attempt to fight back against Ninotchka. Chuuta asks Dr. Love if there is a way to take the remote control SPH away from Ninotchka, Dr. Love replies saying that he needs time and Ninotchka unconscious. Chuuta comes to realize that the only way to do this is to beat her. Ninotchka tells Chuuta that he better give up, claiming that she's too strong, and starts bombarding Chuuta with her SPH attacks. Chuuta counterattacks using Sympathy but Ninotchka's green energy is too strong. Chuuta loses some confidence, and Dolugh starts vanishing. Dolugh attempts to stop himself from vanishing and tells Chuuta that he can't win unless he has confidence. Veronica's bloody body crawls and tells Chuuta to run away, but he refuses. This gives Chuuta a boost of confidence, and he claims he will definitely bring her to the medical ward. Ninotchka attacks Chuuta again, this time Chuuta runs to behind a beam, and Dolugh comes up with the idea to create a decoy out of cables above the beam. Ninotchka attacks and destroys the beam and the decoy, meanwhile the real Chuuta comes out and shoots Sympathy at Ninotchka, little did he know that she knew all along that would happen. Ninotchka's green energy went straight for Dolugh's mouth, blocking the attack, making a large explosion, and destroying half of Dolugh's face, leaving everyone shocked, especially Chuuta. Chuuta believes that Dolugh is dead, but he hears Dolugh's voice, and starts reacting. Dr. Love comments that when the host of the Monitalien is dying, the Monitalien will use their remaining power to trigger an explosive evolution. Ninotchka blasts green energy at Dolugh once more, this time only to have it repelled by a blue energy used by Dolugh. Dr. Love comments again, saying that the purpose of the evolution is not to overcome the situation, but to search for the next Monitalien and move to another host. Dolugh starts to mold his new form, as well as firing energy at Ninotchka to capture her as Dolugh's new host. Ninotchka gets sliced by one of the blades of blue energy and falls. As a result of this, Dolugh finally evolves into a new and much more powerful form. Dolugh continues to attack Ninotchka and keeps slicing her. Until Chuuta redirects Dolugh's attacks, and fires it at himself. As a result of this, Chuuta and Dolugh managed to recreate the symbiosis! Dr. Love comments that the probability of doing this to a Monitalien prepared to leave the host is 0.02%. Ninotchka gets up and blasts another beam of green energy at Dolugh and Chuuta, but this time, thanks to Dolugh's new wings, the attack is evaded, and Chuuta's speed is massively increased. Ninotchka once again fires an attack, but this time, Dolugh uses his new attack "Round Slices" and cuts the energy into pieces, and Chuuta proceeds to handcuff Ninotchka, defeating her. The controller of Ninotchka states that there is no more use for her body, so she will kill herself and bite her tongue off, but before this could happen, Dr. Love uses his SPH removal cannon on her, and Ninotchka is back to normal. Powers and Abilities SPH When she activates her SPH, her hair becomes streaked with pink and green and whatever clothes she's wearing rip away, revealing her combat suit. The only things that she's wearing are black and green coverings over her breasts and crotch. Grey tattoo-like lines stretch from her underarms to her upper thighs. Green bangles encircle her upperarm and up to her collarbone. Green energy surrounds her when she activates it and her hair flows around her. She is able to create green energy from her body which usually takes the form of funnels. She can make many at once, change their sizes, and use it for attacking and defense. Other Abilities Ninotchka is shown to be good with computers, and she is shown as the one using computers to gather data. Trivia * Ninotchka is self-conscious about her revealing combat form, so she grew out her hair in order to cover herself up. Category:Female characters Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:ÉlDLIVE Investigation Officers Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Solar System District Station